


Tame Me, Take Me

by Starfeathers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Collars, Established Relationship, Felix is trans, Foreplay, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post Timeskip, Religious Undertones, Teasing, this is entirely self indulgent happy ending food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfeathers/pseuds/Starfeathers
Summary: In a way they tamed each other, fought their restless instincts hand in hand.





	Tame Me, Take Me

The leather around Felix’s neck was familiar by now, a comfort. Dimitri handled him with such care and diligence, fingertips tracing the lines of his collar bone, his shoulders, sliding back to tug oh so gently on the silver loop.

Felix couldn't help but gasp, a near inaudible sound—soft, breathy, speaking louder than words how badly he wanted this—and Dimitri listened with rapture, yearned to wring every twitch and struggle from the smaller man beneath him, to see him with all those years of carefully built walls crumbled around them. Since the war had ended, since Felix had dedicated his life to serving under his King, those walls had begun to lower, their closeness melting away at his icy edges. One was never far from the other, barely a breath away, always ready and wanting and prepared for the other’s whim and whimsy. 

But Dimitri was still haunted with memories, still battling away at those inner demons. Having Felix like this for him, so vulnerable, so trusting, it reminded him of how very _human_ he was. How human Felix was too. He had faith in Dimitri, loved him fiercely and fervently just as he always had. Even if it was hard to believe at times, Felix... always made sure he knew it. In his own way, curled up on his lap or serving him as his right hand.

It was enough to pull him back, that unbridled acceptance striking him deep enough to feel it ever-present in his chest.

Felix’s spine lifted from the mattress as he pressed up to him. His sounds were like honey, so smooth and sweet it left Dimitri breathless. He arched to the sting of nails down his sides, hips bucking against the clothed leg between his. Felix’s face burned dark with delicious heat, the rough material soaked through already.

“Stop teasing me…”

Dimitri placed a tender kiss on his throat, pulling back to meet Felix’s eyes with his own.

“You’re always so impatient.” Dimitri scolded, voice just above a whisper, and Felix pushed his hips up again in defiance. 

“Fuck me properly if you’re gonna bother at all.” 

Dimitri chuckled, chest tight and warm, but couldn’t resist the indulgence. He knew that Felix was inviting him in for the tease, the deep flush on his cheeks and shuddered breaths belying his harsh words. 

“Oh?” He tugged at Felix’s collar again, watching with delight as a shiver wracked through his advisor’s body. “You’re in no position to be making demands, my kitten.” 

And Felix absolutely _purred_.

It was no small secret between them that Felix liked being made to submit, loved the relief of giving into him. Much of Felix had been hidden behind walls of mistrust, buried away so deep inside himself that few alive had ever seen him unguarded. But pinned beneath Dimitri like this in his royal quarters after a late-night sparring match, aching and fully bare on the silken sheets, he didn’t mind being weak. There was no judgment behind these closed doors.

Dimitri drew back to roam his palms along Felix’s body, feeling each scar and mark. He’d always known Felix was beautiful, his pale skin dappled in moonlight drifting in through half-drawn curtains. Each scar was an etched reminder of how hard Felix fought, struggled, clung to life to stay steadfastly at his side. They brought Dimitri comfort somehow, soothed him, reminded him that it’d take more than even war to tear Felix away. 

Leaning in to kiss every one of those scars he could reach, he savored the whispered pleas on Felix’s lips.

“Dimitri…” Felix breathed, combed through the other’s hair, encouraging more of the sweetness along his skin. He was already hypersensitive to every touch, every stroke of the other’s careful fingers. Calloused and powerful, Felix could never get enough of those hands, always so gentle just for him. He clutched hard at the sheets, and Dimitri listened with reverence to the whimper he couldn’t choke down.

“Your voice is lovely like this…” Dimitri murmured, smiling against his chest. Felix could feel the curl of his lips as they dragged across his skin, light, tantalizing, settling to mouth at the sensitive scar just beneath his collar. He whimpered again, louder now, shuddering and kicking. 

“C’mon…”

His head swam, feverish with need from Dimitri’s traitorous mouth. Turning to hide his face in the plush pillows to expose more of his pale, decorated neck, he always, always, _always_ craved more of him.

Without a battle to fight, without a war to win, this was both Felix’s release and salvation. Giving up that control, trusting in his King so completely was as cathartic as swinging his sword; more so even. When he felt the urge to battle, to answer his steel’s call, he knew it’d be Dimitri to reign him back. Offered him the structure and relief he never knew he needed.

And when the demons grew too loud, when Dimitri felt lost, crazed, crushed beneath the weight of the voices still dwelling inside him, it was Felix who pulled him close. He let him yell and cry and hold him tight, so tight it hurt until they were well enough to put the broken pieces back together—stronger than they’d ever been before.

In a way they tamed each other, fought their restless instincts hand in hand.

Dimitri leaned closer and growled low in his ear, pressing his knee _just a touch more_ to hear Felix groan in pleasure. He could never get enough of listening to him, could drown in his music, but Felix stifled his cries and clawed hard at Dimitri’s shoulders to ground himself, pled with his eyes so that he didn’t need to say it aloud.

“C’mon, what?” Dimitri echoed, gazing down at him with a fondness reserved only for Felix. His advisor’s face flushed deeper, and he turned his head away once more with a snarl. That look was so caring, so intimate, that despite the years it still rattled him.

“Fuck you.” He spat, but it lacked its usual venom. Dimitri’s grin only widened, ground his knee against Felix’s heat once more to hear the moan like birdsong to his ears. 

“If you won’t say it, you won’t get what you want tonight.”

Felix tensed, reached blindly for a pillow to throw at him on impulse. Yet Dimitri only laughed instead of recoiling, a carefree warmth in its beauty that made Felix pause.

That face... He swallowed the lump in his throat, tossing the pillow aside with a huff. He’d do anything to keep Dimitri smiling like that.

Even saying… it.

“C’mon… _Master_...” he mumbled. Goddess if saying that word didn’t send liquid fire to his belly, burning hot and threatening to boil him alive from the inside out.

Dimitri tilted his head, hummed, leaning in.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it.” He was showing in earnest his rare playful side, and Felix both adored and couldn’t stand it. Though he’d never admit it, the tease was Felix’s favorite part, got him riled up as much as the fight prior.

A growl low in his throat, Felix glared up at him before dropping his gaze just as quickly. “I said Master! You getting deaf or something?” He barked out, the collar feeling heavier than the world around his neck. Dimitri could hear the desperation in his voice, felt the shaking of thighs clamped around his leg. “Fuck me already before I do it myself.”

The waver in his voice was foreign even to Felix’s own ears, and Dimitri drank it in like a prayer.

“Mmm, that’s better...” Dimitri regarded him with that same affectionate warmth that Felix ached for. “You’ve been so good for me, I suppose you deserve a reward.”

Squeezing his eyes shut as if it’d keep Dimitri from seeing him fluster, Felix reveled in the praise. He lived to hear those words, hanging off each syllable like his life depended on them.

And maybe it did—Felix couldn’t imagine for even a moment a life without him.

As Dimitri finally gave him his prize, fingers finding Felix’s warm slickness and beginning to touch, the world narrowed to his King and his King alone. Nothing else mattered but the space between them, so far, too far, and Felix gripped at Dimitri’s hair to pull him closer, closer, closer still as the music Dimitri loved so much spilled past his lips loud enough to wake the castle’s upper floor.

Any distance at all was beyond what either of them was willing to take, and together they closed it until early morning light shone in through the windows. 

Wrapped in each other’s arms, their legs and hearts entwined, the world turned on without them for just a little while. Breathing in their familiarity, basking in the afterglow, this was where they both knew they belonged.

And nothing could take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> they make me cry i love my boys;; fraldarddyd;;;;; dimilix;;;;;;;;i love and cherish it
> 
> plz hit me up @aisikae on tweeter to suggest other FE things to write if you wanna ; w ; thanks for reading!!!


End file.
